Shielding boxes can be used for accommodating measuring equipment so as to provide a shield against electromagnetic radiation. This is in particular relevant for applications where the measuring equipment shall operate without being disturbed by electromagnetic radiation such as those from mobile communications networks.
The shielding box usually consists of two housing parts which can be moved with respect to each other between an open and a closed position. In the open position, access to the interior of the shielding box is possible such that the measuring equipment can be placed within the shielding box. In the closed position, the interior of the shielding box is shielded against electromagnetic radiation.
In most prior art shielding boxes, one of the housing parts is in the form of a lid, cover or door which closes the access to the interior of the second housing part. Typically, a pivoting hinge is used for connecting the two housing parts to each other. Furthermore, a seal is provided along the edges of one of the housing parts so as to seal along those portions where the housing parts abut each other.
In theory, the seal shall be compressed in a uniform manner so as to achieve a good sealing effect and a long lifetime of the seal. The pivotal movement of the two housing parts with respect to each other upon closing of the shielding box however results in an uneven distribution of the loads acting on the seal.
WO 2011/023314 A1 shows a shielding box in which a door cooperating with the main housing part of the shielding box is pressed in a translational manner against the housing part upon closing. This however requires a complex mechanism for carrying and guiding the door.
The object of the invention is to provide a shielding box which ensures a purely translational movement of the two housing parts with respect to each other upon closing without requiring a complex construction.